Troubled Love
by Missy Kiki
Summary: Ever wondered how Vegeta and Bulma fell in love? Here begins the twisted tale of two troubled lovers...
1. Troubled Wanderers

A/N hey, people. this is my first fanfic, so I hope u all will like it. i deciede to rite this story after i saw this other side of vegeta...a more sensitive side...it was so sweet, so i came up wit an idea 2 rite bout how he n bulma met...i changed a lot of da original storyline around, but i hope ull still like it.   
  
Please r/r!! give me compliments, flames, or more ideas.   
  
-lots of luv  
  
*This story is written from Bulma and Vegeta's Point of View (POV).   
Now here it is. enjoy~  
  
Troubled Love  
Chapter 1~ Troubled Wanderers  
  
  
Bulma's POV  
  
I was startled to hear how loud my sigh was. I was sitting at my favorite spot, the couch by the window. My head was rested on my arms and I watched the heavy rain pour outside. The rain had started so long ago...But I just love rainy days. Anything can happen. The world seemed to grow darker, and it was still in the afternoon. A strand of my sea-blue hair fell into my eyes. I brushed it away, and gently tucked it behind my ear.  
  
All alone in my house again. Why aren't my parents here? Maybe because they don't give a shit about me. My mother acts like she's a still a teenage girl. Whenever I need to talk to her, mother to daughter, it sometimes seems I'm more mature then her. I wish she would snap out of it. She's always at the bar, flirting with one guy or the other.   
  
Poor dad.   
  
He's so clueless since his face is always behind some new invention. All he cares about is his worldwide company, Capsule Corp. He doesn't want to stop inventing, for then he'll lose his majestic title and his loads of money. So power hungry...  
  
I felt a shiver run down my spine. My teeth chattered. I grew amazingly cold. A small tear escaped the corner of my eye. I quickly wiped it away, though there was no one in sight.   
  
I hate my life. It was missing something...Besides caring parents. It was missing...Someone special. I want someone in my life...Someone to keep me warm in front of a blazing fire...Someone to hold me tight when my tears and emotions come flooding out...Someone who likes me for me. I shivered uncontrollably...What's wrong with me?   
  
Suddenly, a great veil of warmth seized hold of my body. What was it?...Or better yet...Who was it? His dark black eyes emerged in my mind. I can almost see the ignorant wall that blocks out all his emotions, to never hint at how he felt. I can see his strong, masculine body, with toned muscles obtained from such hard work, all topped off with his black hair perfectly spiked up...  
  
I can't believe this.   
  
I'm falling in love with Vegeta.  
  
  
Vegeta's POV  
  
I dragged myself on the dirty, muddy road. The rain hit me and wouldn't stop. It was so hard; it felt like knives pricking my back. How long have I been here walking aimlessly? I don't know.  
  
I feel like my Saiyan pride is diminishing. My ego still remains the size of my body, but I feel I can keep it up no longer. What good is it to have pride and not share it with one's true love?  
  
Pity.  
  
No one loves me. My short temper and monster-sized ego can't satisfy a woman. I am feared and cursed at. Is it my fault? I've had a father who deserted and isolated me way back when I was still a little boy, on the brink of puberty...My mother? I know nothing of her. Sometimes I muster up thoughts about how she would have looked like...She probably had huge, beautiful gleaming black eyes, shining with pride as I made my way into the world...How she breathed her last breathe as her strenuous labor came to an end... Sometimes I wonder if she ever regretted it, for I was the pathetic reason she died...  
  
My father never considered me as someone to love. I was nothing to him but an heir that was to take his throne when he passed away. I remember when I was last with him...I was probably at the age of ten or eleven, and my sword and shield were equipped. Freiza had taken over my father's kingdom, and he enslaved some of its people, and brutally massacred the rest. Before Freiza kidnapped me, my father looked at me with disgust in his eyes as we parted...  
  
"You are a pitiful excuse for a Saiyan. You were to uphold the title of the Prince of the Saiyans, and you could not do that. Our Saiyan race has come to an end. You are the last and final generation of our almost extinct race, for I believe you have ruined everything. I will never encounter you after this, but I think that is appropriate. You can not believe the shame that inflicts me to call you my...son..." With those words, he died by a blast from Frieza.  
  
I punched the tree, next to the road, in fury. I made a hole right through it. My eyes started stinging with hot tears. Surprised, I reached up my hand and touched the tear that had rolled down my cheek. I put my finger to my tongue and tasted my tear. The liquid was really salty and melted in my mouth. Is this what crying is like? As soon as it had come, my crying had left.   
  
I have an outer barrier that blocks out all my emotions. It is very rare when it would slightly open a tiny crevice. Like it did just now.  
  
I sighed and looked up at the gray clouds. The rain splashed against my face. It felt refreshing. But not for very long. I thought of Kakarote. He is the reason I am walking around like a stupid child. Since the day I had met him, he had always been a step ahead of me. Always. He disgraced my pride. I am the Prince of the Saiyans. He, who was just an abandoned child, taken into the hands of a wise, old man, seems to have taken over my title.   
  
What more is left for me? What else do I have to live for?  
  
A glimpse of light caught my eye. I turned into its direction and my eyes fell upon a small house...A very familiar small house...  
  
Bulma. There she was, sitting on her couch, and staring out her window as the light around her flooded onto the outside world.   
  
How could one woman posses such beauty?  
  
I held my breath. For an odd reason, I didn't want to move a muscle. I didn't want to stir the woman's peaceful grace... I felt my heart flutter. I couldn't quite breathe that well...What was wrong with me?   
  
Bulma looked so sad and lonely...All I wanted to do was go over there and embrace her in my arms, and let her feel flooded with safety...  
  
But no. That could never happen.   
  
One thing I have learned of as being a warrior is to never fall in love. It inflicts so much more pain...  
  
It goes like this...A warrior meets a beautiful woman, they fall in love, and swear eternal love to each other. Then, the brave warrior is called into battle. What if the warrior dies in battle? His poor lover would have to live her life in such aching sorrow...It is quite impossible to keep up a relationship like that. That is one of the brutal consequences of giving yourself to protect the lives of others.  
  
It is the way of the cruel world...   
  
I have no one to love, and more importantly, no one to love me back.  
  
No one who could EVER love me back...  
  
Then why do I deserve to live in agony like this?...  
  
Why do I need to live?  
  
~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~~.~~~~.~~~~.~~~~  
  
A/NSoOoOoOoOo....how was it?!?  
now dat uve read it, review it  
ill rite more ASAP  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in DragonBall Z/GT. I think Funimation owns all of it. *sigh* too bad... 


	2. Disturbed Thoughts

A/N aww...all of your reviews were so nice! danks a lot ^-^!! its kinda fun writin bout vegeta n bulma...der such a cute couple...n yet so strange...  
  
heres da second chapter! enjoy~  
  
Troubled Love  
Chapter 2~Disturbed Thoughts  
  
Vegeta's POV  
  
I shifted uncomfortably in my seat at the base of the tree. I pondered all the thoughts that were racing through my mind.   
  
I feel like I really have to do it. I have to bring an end to my pointless life.  
  
No.  
  
I need to bring an end to my pitiful life.  
  
I have no one who cares for me. I have no parents, no siblings. I have no one to love me. No one to keep me company. I had thought I was the Prince of the Saiyans, the one who would be remembered as a legend, who reached exceedingly new heights, though Kakorate has proven me so wrong...Again...   
  
Why does he have to do that? One thing I could have been good at, and he takes away all my pride and glory... I have no talent. I only know how to fight, and now I can't even do that.  
  
What do I need to live for?  
  
No one will miss me if I die.   
  
Hell, I believe no one will even notice I'm gone...  
  
My heart ached painfully. My breathing became uneven. I wanted to shed tears like I did before, but my stubborn body would not allow it. I can not do this to myself. I can not keep my emotions unwillingly bottled up, and even worse, have no one to share them with.  
  
My mind drifts back to the days when I roamed the universe with my companion, Nappa. We had both become good friends when we were enslaved on Frieza's ship, but then we secretly escaped. We would drive through space and brutally bomb planets flourishing with life, and do it in a humorous manner. We thought it was fun.   
  
We thought killing innocent lives was a pleasant, funny game.  
  
I looked up at the dark sky. The rain still poured heavily, and lightening struck in the far-off distance. A tiny rumble erupted as the storm grew ever so close.  
  
I shook uncontrollably. I couldn't bring my thoughts back to Nappa or our destructive journeys in space.   
  
What kind of a heartless being was I?  
  
Nappa...My comrade. My companion. My only...friend....  
  
And I murdered him.   
  
Stole his pitiful soul.  
  
Formed an energy ball and shot it straight through his heart snuggled deeply behind his rib cage.  
  
Why? What kind of a devil being was I?   
  
A thought suddenly struck my mind so suddenly, just as the lightening had struck the ground.  
  
Was I to pay for all the deaths I committed?  
  
It seems fair. For all the innocent lives I have killed, I received a painful life. A painful, pitiful, loveless, stubborn life...  
  
I stood up so fast and violently, my head started to hurt so much and it started spinning. I paid no attention to the strong throbbing and threw my head back and yelled into the dark sky.  
  
Shaking, I sat back down and looked towards Bulma's house...  
  
Wait. Something looks terribly wrong.  
  
Bulma was still sitting on her couch, except her body was shaking with sobs.  
  
Without a thought in mind, before I knew what I was doing, I was standing in front of her door.  
  
My hand, formed into a fist, reached up to knock on the steel door.  
  
I need to no if someone cares.  
  
  
  
Bulma's POV  
  
I was squirming in the seat of my couch. I ran around the living room, moving my body to a silly rhythm.  
  
I was as perky as a girl who had just engulfed large amounts of caffeine.  
  
I couldn't keep still.  
  
I have experienced these feelings before...They are so very familiar to me...  
  
They're the feelings of someone...in love.  
  
I felt revived with a new energy of this heart-melting feeling of falling in love.  
  
And Vegeta had turned on all the switches.  
  
A shriek escaped my mouth as every memory I could conjure of Vegeta played inside my mind.  
  
His beautiful eyes.  
  
His strong-toned body...  
  
His voice drenched with every bit of confidence...  
  
I can't believe I had such strong feelings for him...  
  
Suddenly I felt weaker than someone who had labored long hours under the sun.  
  
My skin turned pale.  
  
My head felt dizzy and I carefully made my way back to the couch.  
  
Why did this have to hit me?   
  
Vegeta loves no one.  
  
He doesn't even know me...I've only seen him from a far distance and I knew he made me feel...different.  
  
A sob escaped my mouth.  
  
He could never...love...me.  
  
Tears flooded out as these dark thoughts swarmed to my mind, like flies swarming to rotting garbage.  
  
No one could love me.  
  
I have no parents. The one person I have fallen in love, within such a lonely period of time, could never love me.  
  
Correction.  
  
Will never love me.  
  
I enclosed my head in my hands, and my tears escaped and poured out just like the heavy rain poured outside, as though it were sharing my mourning.  
  
But no one in this god-forsaken world can be this depressed as me...  
  
No one can experience these heart-stabbing thoughts...  
  
Why do I need to live such a life full of shit?  
  
Oh...dear God...  
  
It would be so easy to end my agony here and now...  
  
Suddenly, through all her cries and overcrowding, dark thoughts, she heard the faintest knock on her door.  
~~~~.~~~~.~~~~.~~~~.~~~~.~~~~.~~~~.  
  
A/N sry i took SO much time to update...i didnt now wat else 2 rite....now i hav 2 many ideas and i cant wait 2 rite em down!! howd u like dis chapter?   
  
review wit ur flames, compliments, or ideas  
  
rite more later  
  
~lots of luv 


End file.
